Stonewall
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: "It is well that war is so terrible, we should grow too fond of it."- AU US Civil War. Follow the legendary 1st New Hampshire Brigade, and their families, as they fight on from Bull Run to Appomattox. On July 24th, 1861- The Legend of "Stonewall", savior of The Union, was born.
1. Prologue

**Stonewall**

**They carried the same Bible**

**They believed in the same God**

**One side fought for God's glory**

**The Other for his Kingdom on Earth**

**But for the duration of the war**

**God refused to take sides**

**One the battlefields of a nation divided**

**In the heart of a General, who fought in the name of God**

**In a world turned upside down**

**Heaven and Hell, were never far apart**

**Prologue**

**Like a Stonewall**

**Encampment of US 1****st**** New Hampshire Brigade, 2****nd**** Corp, Army of The Potomac, Leesburg, Virginia- 4:00am, July 22****nd****, 1861. **

"General" whispered Captain Quartermaine, the General's aide-de-camp, as he entered his Commanding officer's tent. "General sir" his whispered again, this time a bit louder, causing the General to stir.

"Yes, Michael, what it is?" The General replied as he sat up in his cot.

"We just received word Sir. The Rebs routed General McDowell at Bull Run, as of now, only General Alcazar's Division stands between the Rebs and Washington" Michael informed him.

"Where is Alcazar now?" The General asked as he swung his legs off the cot and began to dress in his dark blue uniform.

"Germantown, he sends word that he will engage and hold the enemy forces at Fairfax Courthouse as long as possible. We've also received word from General Corbin in Washington. He's ordered the 1st New Hampshire Brigade to join up with General Alcazar's Divison at once to combat the Rebel threat" Michael said.

"Very well" The General said as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Rouse the men, break camp. Instruct Colonel Devlin to move out with the guns as soon as possible" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Michael said as he saluted and exited the tent.

**2 hours later- 6:00am**

As ordered, camp was broken down and the 1st New Hampshire was lined up in column of fours and prepared to march the 30 miles to Fairfax CH. With the Devlin Artillery, accompanied by a company from the 4th already on the move, the Brigade was really as Captain Michael Quartermaine rode his house up and down each side of the long column. The 4th New Hampshire was up front, followed by the 1st, 33rd, and 27th, the 4 regiments that comprised the 1st New Hampshire Brigade. Michael rode his horse and brought it to a stop in the middle of the column, as he pulled a piece of parchment from his saddlebag. "Soldiers!" Michael yelled as he began to read "Commanding General Corbin': General Alcazar is being attacked at Fairfax Courthouse by overwhelming Rebel forces" Michael finished. "We have been ordered to cross the Bull Run to his assistance. Every moment now is precious and our General hopes his soldiers will step out and keep close ranks. Well, this march, is a forced march to save our country!" Michael yelled, receiving enormous applauses from the ranks. Applauding the loudest, was the commanding officer of the 4th New Hampshire, Colonel Alan James Quartermaine II, Michael's father.

The remainder of the day and the next was spent was spent on a grueling and vigorous march to Fairfax Courthouse. The Brigade arrived just after dusk on the 23rd.

**Sunday, July 24****th****, 1861, near Fairfax Courthouse, Virginia. **

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as the General walked along the tree line of a vast field that in a matter of hours would be a the sight of death and horror. "Dear Lord" the General began to pray. "This is your day. And you have admonished us to keep it holy. If it is your will that we fight this day, then your will be done. I ask your protection over Alexis, your faithful servant, my loving wife. I ask you shine your face down upon her, Lord, on her 51st birthday and to fill her heart with the conviction of how much she is loved and missed by her husband. Dear Lord: You have called me to this place, in this hour, far from my home and my wife and children; but I know it is your will that leads me here. If it is your will that we fight today, I am ready, Lord. Thy will be done. It is your sword I will wield into battle. Your banner I will raise against those who wish to desecrate this land with slavery. And if it is my time to be with you, Lord, then I come to you with all the joy in my heart" he finished.

**10:00am- **

The 1st New Hampshire marched through the woods to the field as the General had received word from General Alcazar that the battle had begun. The General stopped the men at the tree line as he, his aide-de-camp Captain Michael Quartermaine, and his adjutant, Lieutenant Colonel Lucky Spencer, rode to the crest of the hill to observe the battle. The Union positions were on Frank House Hill, opposite the Rebel positions on Phelps House Hill. "That's General Webber's Brigade!" Michael pointed out as the 3 men watched in horror as men began to fall back in the face of the Rebel advance. A messenger from General Webber approached the 3 men.

"Soldier! Inform General Webber the 1st New Hampshirites are on the field. Ask him can he hold long enough for me to deploy my men?" the General asked.

"Yes Sir, I'll ask him how long he can hold" the rider said as he saluted a rode off

"They may not hold, gentlemen. We must assume they cannot" the General said. "Mr. Spencer" he ordered.

"Sir?"

"Instruct Colonel Devlin to position his artillery batteries in the center of the crest. I want the 1st and 27th to their right, and the 33rd and 4th to their right, understood?" The General ordered.

"Sir" Lucky replied as he saluted and rode off. Artillery fire landed all around the General's position, yet, he didn't flinch as he watched Colonel Devlin setup his artillery.

"Counter Battery fire. 800 yards" Colonel Devlin yelled to his men. "Shell, five inch. Five second fuse" he yelled as the battery's loaded. "Fire!" Devlin yelled as he slung down his arm. The batteries all fired at once, raining fire down on the rebel positions.

Meanwhile, the General watched in horror and General Webber's brigade began to dissipate. "General!" General Webber yelled as he rode up. "Our line on Phelps' Hill has broken. They are beating us back" General Webber said frantically.

"Well then General we must give them the bayonet!" The General replied. "1st Brigade, move up to a position just below the crest of the hill. And stay low!" he ordered.

"Rally men, rally!" General Webber yelled as he tried to gather his men. "Look!" he yelled as he pointed with his sabre to the General. "There's General Jerome, standing like a stone wall. Let us determine to die here today and we will conquer. Rally behind the New Hampshirites!" he yelled. His men cheered as they rushed to form ranks behind General Jerome's brigade.

Colonel Devlin's artillery continued to fire as Rebel ranks began their advance on Union positions. "Fix bayonets" Brigadier General Julian Jerome ordered.

**Colonel Carlos Rivera's 33****rd**** New Hampshire Regiment-**

"Fix! Bayonets!" Colonel Rivera ordered. In near-perfect unison, the men quickly attached their bayonets to the end of their muskets.

In front of the Brigade's line, General Jerome rode back and forth, carefully observing the Rebel advance. Smoke filled the air as Julian raised his hand and ordered "Fill in the…" was all he got out as he yelled in disgust when a rebel musket ball struck the palm of his left hand, just below the middle finger. "Lucky! Instruct the men to lay down! Hug the ground!" Julian yelled.

Lucky quickly passed the word. "Lie down, men!" Carlos ordered. The men off the 33rd quickly followed his instructions and assumed the prone position. "1st Rank, prone. 2nd rank, kneel" Carlos instructed. "They are coming, boys" Carlos yelled as he walked behind his men, sabre on his shoulder. "Wait till they get close before you shoot" he advised. After one shot rang out, the officers of the Regiment quickly halted it.

"Hold your fire" yelled 1st Lieutenant Alan James Quartermaine III, Colonel Quartermaine's 2nd eldest son and Michael's younger brother. Several more shots rang out.

"Hold your fire" 2nd Lieutenants Cameron and Aiden Quartermaine, the younger 2 of the 4 Quartermaine brothers yelled. The men of the Brigade hunkered down as the rebels opened fire with their 1st volley. Several officers on horseback, including General Webber, were hit.

"Quickly boys, rise up" Colonel Rivera yelled as they men quickly got to their feet as the order to "Rise up" made its way down the line. As the Rebels reloaded, the boys in blue prepared to fire. "Ready!" Rivera yelled as his men held their muskets up, flush to their chests, bayonets to the sky. "Aim!" he instructed. The men took aim, moving the butts of their Springfield muskets against their shoulder blades. "Fire!" Rivera yelled as he used his sabre for emphasis. Up and down the line, the Brigade fired in volley, killing dozens, if not hundreds of Rebel soldiers.

"Reload, reload men" yelled Captain Rafe Kovich Jr., the executive officer of the 33rd. As the men reloaded, some of the junior officers got antsy.

"Come on boys, quick and we can whip 'em" one of them yelled as he ran forward.

"Easy, men. We have no orders to advance" Rivera yelled.

"Get back in the ranks!" Captain Kovich ordered as a group of men followed the young officer.

"Steady, men. Steady!" Carlos yelled. Carlos watch as more and more of his man ran forward. "Damn it!" he yelled as he drew his Colt revolver with his right hand, his sabre in his left. "Charge!" he yelled, as he could leave his men, no matter how stupid, alone to hands of the enemy.

General Jerome and Captain Quartermaine, on horseback, watched in horror as the 33rd New Hampshire charged the rebel line of battle. "It's Rivera's boys" Michael observed. "What are they doing?" Michael stated nervously as he shifted in his saddle

"Easy, Mr. Quartermaine. Easy" Julian said. "Good to have your dander up, but its discipline wins the day" Julian advised.

The 33rd chased the rebels all the way back to their artillery positions at the base of Phelps House Hill, where the rebels finally reformed their battle line. The Rebels fired off a volley and quickly mounted a counter charge, sending the 33rd reeling back towards Frank House Hill. A soldier walked up to General Jerome, who remained on horseback. "General Jerome Sir, I fear the day is going against us"

"If you think so, sir, you had better not say anything about it" Julian replied forcefully.

The 33rd quickly retreated and reformed its battle line next to the other regiments, who were once again in the prone position as the Rebels once again made their way up Frank House Hill. Bodies littered the field and the artillery batteries on both sides continued to duel back and forth.

"Rise up, rise up!" Julian yelled as he, accompanied by Lucky and Michael, rode along in front of the Union battle line. "Rise up, New Hampshire!" he yelled as he me jumped up, muskets on their right shoulders. "Stand up, you men! Stand up, you brave men! We're gonna charge them. We're gonna drive them to Richmond! Stand up, New Hampshire!" he yelled.

**Colonel Frisco Jones' 27****th**** New Hampshire Regiment- **

"Rise up men" Colonel Jones yelled.

"Get ready to charge the rebel bastards" echoed Colonel Jones' executive officer, Captain Dante Falconeri.

"You ready little brother?" asked Sergeant Major Max Giambetti as he held his musket flush against his chest.

"Ready as you are" replied Corporal Milo Giambetti.

**Colonel Alan James Quartermaine II's 4****th**** New Hampshire Regiment**

"Let's go Men, Muskets at the ready" AJ yelled as he checked his own pistol.

"Indeed. Prepare to give them hell" replied the 4th's young executive officer, Captain Damian Spinelli.

**Colonel Todd Manning's 1****st**** New Hampshire Regiment. **

"Time to give those slavers the kick in the teeth they deserve" yelled Colonel Manning.

"For the Union, boys!" yelled Colonel Manning's Executive Officer, Major Jason Quartermaine, Colonel Quartermaine's younger brother, and General Jerome's Son-in-law.

"1st Brigade!" Julian yelled as he drew his sabre with his uninjured hand and moved out in front of the line. "Reserve your fire till they come within 50 yards, then fire!" he yelled. "And give them, the bayonet!" he added. "And when you charge, yell like Furies!" he ordered.

The Rebels advanced and made their stand in front of General Jerome's Brigade. Both sides fire a volley at each other, only seconds after one another.

"Charge… bayonets!" Julian yelled as the 1st Brigade rushed forward. Following close behind the brigade, was Colonel Nathan West's Cavalry Squadron. Julian watched fondly as he saw who was in the lead. Captain Julian Jerome II, West Point Class of 1854, Julian's 2nd child and eldest son, was out in front, sabre in hand.

"Charge!" The younger Jerome yelled as he charged forward.

"Press on! Press on!" Michael yelled as he followed the men on his horse. He was about to yelled again when an artillery shell exploded next to him, knocking him off his horse. Only momentarily phased, Michael quickly rose to his feet and resumed the charge.

The 1st Brigade quickly overwhelmed the Rebel forces, driving them back over and away from Phelps House Hill. In was a total, and overwhelming Victory for the Union Army, and the 1st Brigade.

**5:30pm-**

With the battle over, Julian, his arm now in a sling, walked the battlefield. "General" Lucky spoke up us he pulled off his hat, the left side of the full brim pined up to the top. "How is it you can keep so serene and stay so utterly insensible, with a storm of shells ad bullets raining about your head?" Lucky asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Spencer" Julian dropped to one knee and replied after a moment. "My religious belief teaches me to feel as safe in battle as in bed. God has fixed the time for my death, I do not concern myself with that, but to be always ready, whenever it may overtake me. That is the way all men should live" General Jerome explained. "Then all men would be equally brave" he added as he stood up as Captain Quartermaine walked over.

"Preliminary reports for the Brigade Sir" Michael said as he pulled off his hat, the same style as Lucky's. Julian's however, was similar to that of a common foot soldier, a simple dark blue cap. Like both men he stood before, Michael's face was covered in soot and dirt. Julian gave him a nod to continue. "111 dead, 373 wounded or missing" Michael reported. "And if I may ask, sir, how's your hand?" Michael asked.

"Just a spend bullet. No more than a scratch really, Mr. Quartermaine. But thank you for your concern. I'm more than pleased with the part performed by the Brigade during the battle. Through the blessing of God, they met the thus far victorious enemy and turned the fortunes of the day. Good evening, gentlemen. Tomorrow's a new day" he stated.

"Evening General" Michael replied.

"Evening Sir" said Lucky and both men began to walk away.

"Oh, and Mr. Quartermaine" Julian added, stopping the 2 men in their tracks. "Thank you for the report. I shall never forget these men" Julian stated with tears in his eye. He took a deep breath and added. "We must never forget them"

Despite losing a humiliating defeat at the battle of Bull Run only days earlier, Union Brigadier General Julian V. Jerome and The 1st New Hampshire Brigade gave the Union, and President Lincoln, was they needed the most… a Victory. However, what the Battles of Bull Run and Fairfax Courthouse proved was, this American Civil War, was not doing to be won or lost after one big battle. This war would be a knockdown, drag-out brawl from start to finish. It would not be fought between arguing politicians in Washington and Richmond, but on the fields of Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania and others, stained by the blood of the boys in both gray and blue.

New inventions such as the repeating rifle, the Gatling gun, and Ironclads would create new ways to maim and kill human beings. This war, would decide the fate on a nation and its people. A war between slavery and Freedom, and between States' Rights and Federal Supremacy.

On Sunday, July 24th, 1861, General Julian V. Jerome and the 1st New Hampshire Brigade would cement its legacy as a part of history. They would become household names that would live throughout the annals of history. For that day forward, General Julian Jerome would simply be known as General "Stonewall" Jerome.

**A/N- Please Review**


	2. An offer declined, an offer accepted

**Stonewall**

**Chapter 1**

**An offer declined, an offer accepted**

**Washington D.C- Home of Secretary of War Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Sr.- morning of April 17****th****, 1861- 3 months prior to the Battle of Fairfax Courthouse. **

The bright morning sun shone brightly as Brigadier General Stefan Cassadine exited his horse-drawn carriage. He had been summoned to Washington from his post in West Texas following Texas' secession from the Union. Dressed in his full, dark blue dress uniform, sabre at his side. 30 years earlier, in June of 1831, Stefan had graduated from the United States Military Academy at West Point. He was 1st in his class, followed very closely by his roommate and best friend, Julian Jerome. He and Julian had fought together many times since, in Mexico, and against Indians out west.

As Stefan walked up the steps of Secretary Spencer's house, he watched as in the distance, workers put the finishing touches on the US Capitol building. One of the Secretary's servants opened the door, and Stefan nodded a kind reply as he stepped inside to the Secretary's Parlor. "Welcome, General Cassadine. Welcome to my home" Secretary Spencer greeted him. "Make yourself comfortable there General" Luke offered as he motioned towards one of the chairs. Stefan nodded and took his seat, never relenting his Military posture. "Allow me to get to the point, Sir" Luke began as he took a seat opposite Stefan. "I have been authorized by President Lincoln himself, with the full blessing of the War Department, to offer you full command of the Army with the rank of Lieutenant General" Luke said soundly. "This Army being raised to quell this rebellion and of course to preserve the Union" he added. Stefan carefully processed all this information before speaking.

"I assume this Army is to be used to invade those areas, to eliminate the rebellion by force" Stefan surmised.

"Yes, sir, the Federal Government has been challenged by these rebels, who have been most effective in changing the sentiments of various state legislatures, challenging our Constitution and challenging our Central Government. The attack on Fort Sumter cannot be ignored" Luke added.

"Mr. Secretary, my home is right there across the Potomac" Stefan replied. "Why, you can see Arlington House from your front door. My Family, my brother Stavros, and my nephew Nikolas and his family, are all spread over this part of Virginia. If you invade the South, your enemy territory will be there, right across that river" Stefan informed him.

"Well, sir, there is no great outcry for secession in Virginia" Luke said as he leaned back in his chair. "It's not a foregone conclusion that Virginia or Tennessee or Arkansas or Kentucky will join the rebellion" Luke said.

"My friend" Stefan began. "May I humbly submit that unfortunately, you're mistaken about Virginia" Stefan informed him. "As you know, the legislature is convening in Richmond this very day to discuss the very issue of secession" Stefan paused. "Now" he began again "Perhaps you know their mind better than they themselves" Stefan said. "And I regret to say the President's calling up of 75,000 volunteers to subdue the rebellion in the cotton states, has one nothing to ameliorate the crisis. It has only deepened it" Stefan said.

"I trust you're not being too hasty yourself, General" Luke cautioned. "This is a great opportunity for you to serve your country" Luke said.

"My country, Mr. Spencer?" Stefan asked. "I never thought I'd live to see the day the President of The United States would raise an Army to invade his own country" Stefan paused. "No, Mr. Spencer, I cannot lead it. I will not lead it. No" he said as he shook his head in decline.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, sir" replied a disappointed Luke. "I fear you're making a most dreadful mistake" he warned.

"Sir" Stefan said as he rose from his seat. "Please convey my deep sense of honor and gratitude to the President, but I must decline his offer. Please tell him" he began. "Please be clear" he corrected himself. "I have never, ever, taken my duties as a soldier lightly, but I have no greater duty than to my home, to Virginia" he said. Luke was speechless as he rose from his seat. "Thank you, sir" Stefan finished as he shook hands with Luke and made his exit. Luke watched from the window as Stefan stepped into the carriage for the journey home. Luke looked out the window for a few more minutes before 1st Lieutenant Ethan Spencer, Luke's 2nd child and his aide, entered.

"Dad, your next appointment is here" Ethan informed him.

"Who is it again?" Luke asked.

"Colonel Jerome" Ethan said.

"Send him in" Luke ordered. With a nod, Ethan retreated from sight. A minute later he returned with US Army Colonel Julian Jerome in tow. "Colonel Jerome" said Luke as he extended his hand.

"Mr. Secretary" Julian replied as he gave Luke a firm hand shake, the sunlight from the window reflecting off the white stone on his academy ring.

"Please, have a seat" Luke said as he motioned to the chair Julian was standing in front of.

"Thank you" Julian replied as he took his seat. Luke once again sat down opposite from him.

"Colonel, allow me to be frank with you. I feel you deserve to know that General Cassadine has just declined command of the Army of the Potomac. So as I was getting at, the President would like to know, as would I, where do your loyalties lie?" Luke asked.

"Mr. Secretary, as a Christian man, my 1st duty is to god. General Cassadine is a Virginian, and intends to fight as such. I am an American. Yes, I am also a New Hampshirite, but I am an American first" Julian said firmly.

"I'm very glad to hear that" Luke replied. "With Cassadine declining, command of The Army of The Potomac will mostly likely be given to General McDowell" Luke informed him.

"Yes Sir" Julian replied.

"So, you're probably wondering why you've been summoned to Washington" Luke guessed.

"Yes Sir" Julian replied.

"You are to return to your native New Hampshire, and are to begin recruiting the 1st New Hampshire Brigade. It will consist of 4 regiments: the 1st, the 4th, the 27th, and the 33rd."Luke said. "Who is in command of these regiments will be left up to you. It is the War Departments' understanding that there are several West Pointers who live in your part of New Hampshire" Luke stated.

"Yes Sir, there are quite a few" Julian replied.

"Good, very good" Luke said. Luke reached over to the small stand next to his chair and grabbed a small stack of letters. "The 1st 2 envelopes are marching orders for your 2 sons, Julian Jr. and Lucas" Luke explained. "The 3rd is a letter from the War Department authorizing the formation of the 4 regiments" he added.

"Yes Sir" Julian replied as he took the 3 envelopes when Luke handed them to him.

"Oh, and there is one more thing. Effective immediately, you've been promoted" Luke said as he handed Julian 2 shoulder boards, with one star on each side. "Congratulations… General Jerome" Luke said.

**Later that night- Wyndemere- Cassadine Family Home- Front Royal, Virginia. **

It was just after nightfall, when Brigadier General Cassadine stepped off the train from Washington. He was met by his nephew, Nikolas, and Nikolas' son, Spencer. "Boys" Stefan said as he stepped off.

"Uncle" Nikolas said. "How was Washington?" Nikolas asked.

"They offered me command of the Federal Army" Stefan replied.

"You turned em down?" Nikolas asked.

"I could never raise my sword against Virginia" Stefan informed him.

"If Virginia secedes, will you fight?" asked Spencer, the young Cadet fresh out of VMI.

"If it is her wish, I will fight" Stefan replied. "Has my brother returned from the disaster he started in Charleston?" he asked.

"No, my father is still celebrating the war he's started" Nikolas replied. "Come, let us go, Britt has supper waiting" Nikolas said as the 3 of them mounted their horses.

Tucked safely on the Western slopes of the Blue Ridge Mountains, Wyndemere had been the Cassadine Family home for decades. After dismounting their horses, the hired help led the horses to the stables (The slaves had all been dismissed by Nikolas). The entered their family home, where they were greeted by Britta Cassadine, Nikolas' wife, and the mother of Spencer and Benjamin Cassadine. "Uncle Stefan, welcome home" Britt said as she curtsied.

"Please, my dear, Stefan will do" Stefan said as he kissed her hand.

3 Days later, Brigadier General Stavros Cassadine, in the gray uniform of the newly formed Confederate Army. "Ah brother, I see you have returned to us" Stavros said to Stefan as he entered the Cassadine home. "It is good to see you" he added.

"If only I could say the same" Stefan replied.

"Why, the war has begun. We are free from those ni…"

"Father!" Nikolas yelled from the top of the stairs as he rushed down. "This is my home, and you will not use such language here" Nikolas said.

"I am your father, how dare you speak to me in such a manor" Stavros yelled.

"When you married my mother, you gave her this house, when she passed, she left it to me. I let you reside here as a courtesy, a courtesy I will gladly revoke" Nikolas threatened.

"I must change, we will finish this conversation later" Stavros said as he stomped up the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked Britt as she came out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it" Nikolas said as he gave her a quick kiss

**Valhalla - Jerome Family Farm, Springfield, New Hampshire- April 21****st****, 1861**

After hoping off the train at the local flag stop, Julian, got his horse of one of the cattle cars and rode the 2 miles back to Valhalla. With the Generals Stars shoulder boards now sewn onto his shoulders, he rode proudly up the path towards his home. The mid-morning sun shone brightly as the house came into view. "Father!" Came a young voice from the fields. "Daddy!" the young voice cried again as its owner came into view. She was wearing her favorite pink dress. "Daddy, your home" she said as she came onto the path. As his horse walked slowly down the path, Julian leaned over and scoped his daughter up onto the saddle. Despite her now being 16, she was still light as a feather. His beautiful 16-year old, his youngest, Molly, was now sitting side-saddle in front of him. "I missed you" she said as he gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I missed you too" Julian replied as the horse approached the house. "Are your brothers and sisters home?" Julian asked.

"Kristina, JJ and Lucas are here" Molly said.

"Where is Sam?" Julian asked.

"At home with Jason and their children" Molly said with a smile on her beautiful young face.

"Ah yes, and how are my grandchildren?" Julian asked as he brought the horse to a stop in front of the house.

"Both Lila and Danny are well" Molly said.

"Good, I missed you all very much" Julian said. "Even if it was only for a few days" he smiled. He dropped down off the horse and then gave Molly a helping hand down too. Once she was down on the ground, one of the stable boys ran over and led the horse away. Julian walked up to the base of the porch steps when he was greeted by the most beautiful person in the world. She was wearing a bright red dress that went perfect with her red hair that was just beginning to show signs of gray. His eyes met hers, until her eyes dropped to his shoulders, which now bore General's star.

"Why General Jerome, how good of you to come" she said with a smile. Julian gave her an even bigger smile as he quickly bound up the steps and took his wife in his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you" he said as he spun her in his arms. He interlaced his left hand with her right as his own right hand slipped to the small of her back. After 30 years of marriage, they still held the same passion and fire as a pair of newlyweds. They just stood there, swaying back and forth to music that no one could hear but them. "I love you Alexis" he whispered to her.

"And I love you, Julian" she replied as they shared a deep passionate kiss. "Congratulations… General Jerome" she said as she released his hand and took a step back before curtsying. Julian smiled and gave her a bow in return. He then gave her a sweet smile as he stepped forward as swept her off her feet, carrying her over the threshold of the door bridal style. "Ahh!" she yelled playfully as he placed her down on her feet once again. She put his arm around her waist and smiled as he what was waiting for him. Evidently, Molly had been lying. What he found waiting for him brought a smile to his face. Not only were his two youngest daughters, Kristina and Molly, waiting for him, but so were his 2 sons, Julian Jr. and Lucas, as well as his eldest child, Samantha, her husband, Jason, and their 2 children, Lila and Danny.

Julian V. Jerome Jr., better known as "JJ" was an Army Captain, a Cavalry Officer, who like his father, was a graduate of West Point. After Graduating in 1854, he had severed out west, in operations against the Indian tribes such as the Apache and Comanche. Ever since he was a plebe at West Point, JJ had had a personal and professional rivalry with fellow West Pointer, J.E.B Stuart of Virginia. JJ and J.E.B hated each other. While Stuart had been adamantly pro-slavery, JJ, also like his father, was a staunch abolitionist.

Lucas Evan Jerome was a few years younger than JJ. He had graduated from Annapolis, The United States Naval Academy, in 1859. He currently held the rank of Ensign.

Samantha Alexis Jerome was 30 years old. She and Jason, who was 36, had been married for 10 years. Their 2 children, Lila Kristina and Daniel Julian were 10 and 7 years old respectively. Jason, like his older brother AJ, was a West Point Graduate, having graduated in 1846. He was currently a Major in the Army in the Infantry.

Jason was a member of a prestigious Military Family. Jason had 3 siblings. His older brother, Colonel Alan James "AJ" Quartermaine II, his twin brother, Lieutenant Commander Robert Frank "Franco" Quartermaine was currently unattached. Their younger sister, Emily Monica Quartermaine was a Red Cross Nurse.

Colonel Quartermaine and his wife, Elizabeth, had 4 sons, Michael Nikolas Quartermaine, Alan James Quartermaine III, Cameron Steven Quartermaine and Aiden Alan Quartermaine.

It was around these fine men, that the ranks of the 1st New Hampshire "Stonewall" Brigade would be formed.

**A/N- Please Review!**


	3. Train with the Bayonet

**Stonewall**

**Chapter 2**

**Train with the Bayonet**

**May 12****th****, 1861- encampment of the 1****st**** New Hampshire Brigade- Lebanon, New Hampshire. – 2 months prior to the battle of Fairfax Court House.**

Volunteers for the 1st Brigade had come from all across New Hampshire. Thousands of men, eager to join President Lincoln's army, eager to preserve the Union. With the help of his new aide-de-camp, Captain Michael Nikolas Quartermaine, and his adjutant, Lieutenant Colonel "Lucky" Spencer, Brigadier General Jerome ordered the men gathered up.

"Men of New Hampshire" Julian began, as he rode back and forth on his horse. "American Soldiers…I am here at the order of Major General Corbin, commanding all Union Forces. On April 15th, of this year of our Lord, 1861, Jefferson Davis, the so-called _President _of the _Confederate States of America, _sent a telegram to our Governor, Holland Ramie, instructing him, to raise 4 regiments of Infantry, in order to stop 'President Lincoln's crusade'" Julian said. "Governor Ramie's answer is well known to all of you, but perhaps not his words" he said. "His wire to Richmond stated "You have chosen to inaugurate Civil War, and having done so, we will meet you in a spirit as determined as Southern Traitors have exhibited to their enslaved Negros".

"Like many of you, I've always tried to be a peaceful man. Perhaps if our neighbors to the South had been more open to reason, and progression, this day would not have come. But that day has been thrust upon us. The Southern traitors asked us to raise 4 regiments. When we meet them on the field of battle, we will show them we have done so" Julian concluded as he and his aides rode off.

Later that day, Julian and his aides rode over to where the Artillery Batteries were practicing their coordination with the 4th New Hampshire. "Colonel Quartermaine, Colonel Devlin" Julian said as he brought his horse to a stop.

"Good Morning Sir" replied Colonel Ian Devlin, commander of the Brigade's artillery battery.

"Good Morning General" said a saluting Colonel AJ Quartermaine, commanding officer of the 4th New Hampshire.

"How goes it with the artillery today?" Julian asked Colonel Devlin.

"You're just in time for a christening, Sir. The men have decided to name the Howitzers: Matthew, Mark, Luke and John" Ian said.

"Reverend, I'm sure your men will do their best to spread the gospel wherever they encounter the enemy" Julian said to him. Before joining up, Colonel Devlin was a Revered back in Springfield. "AJ, tell me, how is morale among your men?"

"The boys are in high spirits general" AJ replied. "Has my son proven a worthy aide-de-camp?" he asked.

"I'm certain Captain Quartermaine will prove himself deserving of the family name" Julian complemented. Michael quickly snapped off a salute to his father, which AJ quickly returned.

**The next day- May 13****th****, 1861**

"Thrust! Develop! Die!" yelled Captain Damian Spinelli as his men completed bayonet practice. He turned and saluted as General Jerome rode up.

"Captain Spinelli, how fare the scholars of Dartmouth University?" Julian asked. "Are they making their transition from books to bullets?"

"A few more days of drill, General, Sir, and these boys will surpass the cadets of West Point" he said.

"For the last time, Captain, it's either General or Sir, not both" Julian corrected. "Drill, Professor Spinelli, drill and drill. Remember Alexander in Anatolia. Caesar in Gaul. Napoleon in Iberia"

"We march by day, and read Xenophon by night" Spinelli replied with a smile. "We will be your Greek phalanx" he added.

"Then you must begin with the bayonet" Julian said. Still on horseback, he reached over and grabbed a soldier's rifle, holding it up. "The bayonet must be for a New Hampshirite, what the shield was for a Spartan. If the Southern slavers want a war, then we must show them the bayonet. Train with the bayonet, Captain Spinelli, and we shall keep our Union whole"

"Yes Sir" Spinelli said as he saluted as Julian rode away.

**- May 15****th****, 1861. **

Again with the help of his aides, Julian had assembled his 4 Regimental Commanders. Colonel Alan James "AJ" Quartermaine II, Colonel Carlos Rivera, Colonel Andrew "Frisco" Jones Jr. and Colonel Thomas "Todd" Manning. "Gentlemen" Julian began. "I know that all of you are West Pointers, and I know that commanding Volunteers isn't what you had in mind when you got your diplomas" he stated. "But the fact remains, we are here now. We are the 1st New Hampshire Brigade and we will defeat our enemies on the field of battle. We shall vanquish slavery from this world, and we shall keep our Union whole" he said. "Governor Ramie, has assigned the 1st Brigade 4 regiments: the 1st, 4th, 27th, and 33rd. Now, I have already placed Colonel Quartermaine in command of the 4th, and Colonel Jones in command of the 27th. Now, Colonel Rivera will assume command of the 33rd, and Colonel Manning the 1st. I will allow you men to decide who you would like for your executive officers" Julian said as he heard a approaching at a hard gallop. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, that will be all" he said as he dismissed the men. The rider approached the canopied tent, dismounted and approached the General.

"Lieutenant Colonel Nathan West, reporting for duty, Sir" the man said as he pulled off his hat and saluted.

"Colonel West" Julian began. "That is an impeccable hat, sir" he pointed out, referring to the large boa feather that stuck out from it.

"Thank you sir" West replied.

"Tell me, Colonel Stuart, do you use tobacco?" Julian asked.

"No Sir, not in any form"

"Neither do I. I find I like it too much" Julian smiled. "Sit down". West sat down as Julian stood up. "I understand from your record, you are graduate of West Point, class of 1850. Served since in the Cavalry, Fort Clark Texas" he recited. "Operations against the Apache, Comanche. But more importantly, you are a native New Hampshirite"

"Fought with Cassadine and Delgado, Sir. Nasty business. Merciless climate. Glad to be home, Sir" West confessed.

"Colonel Stuart, if I had my way, we would show no quarter to the southern enemy. No more than the redskins showed your troopers. The black flag, sir. If the south triumphs, it is not only the breakup of our beloved Union. It will mean the continuance of the abomination that is slavery, the loss of freedom and equality from the nation. We shall meet our enemies on the battlefield, and raise at once the black flag. No quarter to the violators of our God and Union. I fear our political leadership in Washington is too timid to face the reality of this coming war. You should look to the bible" Julian said as he held his up. "It is full of such wars" he informed him. "Only the black flag will bring the South to its senses, and rapidly end the war"

"Well General" Nathan said as he rose to his feet. "One way, or the other, The North will give those slavers a warm reception"

"You'll be in command of the 1st US Cavalry. Your experience, and, your zeal, will be invaluable" Julian said. "You are to ride at once to Pennsylvania, where you will assume command. That is all" Julian said.

"Thank you, Sir" said Lieutenant Colonel West as he saluted. Julian returned the salute.

"And General, know that I will tell my men always to gallop toward the enemy, but trot away" he said as he put his hat back on and walked back toward his horse. Julian only sighed and shook his head.

**July 1****st****, 1861- Wyndemere- Cassadine Family Home- Front Royal, Virginia- 3 weeks prior to the Battle of Fairfax Court House. **

"You look good with collared wreaths" Britt smiled as she fiddled with her husband's collar once last time. Despite his misgivings about the war, Nikolas had accepted a commission as a Brigadier General, as a special advisor to President Davis.

"Funny, like a crutch" Nikolas said as he slipped his black Dundee hat. In less than an hour, Nikolas and Spencer would be leaving, leaving Britt to tend Wyndemere. Stefan had already left for Richmond, and Stavros had left to join his new division at Manassas. "Britt" Nikolas said. "I have no idea how long I'll be gone. Everything is in your name, the house, my finances, everything" Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, you and Spencer will be fine. You will both make it home from this terrible war" Britt said with tears in her eyes. "I know in my heart that you will" she said as she gave her husband a kiss. "You will come home. You will all come home" she smiled. "Have you heard from AJ?" Britt asked.

"Not since the idiots in Richmond voted to leave the Union. But you know, as well as I, he's a union man, and an ardent abolitionist. He'll fight, just like in Mexico" Nikolas said.

"Mexico was a very longtime ago, Nikolas. However, I do declare, I believe you are right" Britt confessed.

"He saved my life, ya know. At Churubusco. He saved my life, and nearly got himself killed in the process" Nikolas said.

"I know, I was there, remember, at the field hospital" Britt said.

"I remember" Nikolas said as he gave her a kiss. "And know, I must be off" he sighed. He and Britt both stepped outside, to find Spencer, the elder of their 2 sons, dressed in his Captain's uniform, waiting for them.

"It's about time" Spencer complained.

"You could left without me" Nikolas said. Nikolas gave Britt one last kiss, before mounting his horse, and riding off into the morning sun.


End file.
